My Sister: The Olympian
by chloeishere
Summary: Emmett McCarthy is brother to Olympic snowboarder,Isabella McCarthy.After competing in Vancouver, the two hang with friends for the holidays.What will happen between couples,friends, and fun? Love. E,B EM,R J,A ROMANCE HUMOR DRAMA FRIENDSHIP
1. Chapter 1

My Sister: The Olympian

Chapter 1

Emmett's Point of View

It's been months since I've seen my baby sister, and now to see her all grown up and competing for Team USA in the Olympics in Vancouver was fricken great. Besides the fact that I _really _missed my lil' sis and wanted to support her dream, for a month over winter break, I got to introduce her to my friends. I thought the idea was great when she said, "Hey Em, since your gonna come up for the Olympics, why don't ya bring your friends and hang with me in Aspen." I mean, come on, how many people have little sisters that overnight you tent passes for the Olympics for you and your closest freinds? Unfortunatley, now, I'm stuck on a plane for a four hour flight to Vancouver, Canada. And although she got us a private plane, I still had Edward's girlfriend, Tanya Denali-- whom no one likes and make it painfully obviously so-- bitching in the back about how she dosn't like 'the aroma' of the plane. _For god sakes, _it smells of freesia in here and she's bitching?

God. I hate her.

"TANYA! SHUT THE HELL UP!" That's my Rosie. I truly coundn't wait for my spit-fire of a sister to meet my friends-- and Tanya. Alice was being her exuberant self while Jasper seriously struggled to keep her from bouncing in the seat next to him, he was already naustious as it was, and the little bounce-house wasn't helping the situation. As I was about to help Jazz out by taking the pixie away, the pilot came over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are descending in Vancouver Private Airspace, please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing." Rose turned to me after fixing her belt, "You know, I can't wait to meet Bella, I mean.. I've talked to her just about every other day, but we're getting married, and she's just accepted me without even seeing or meeting me, and I love her for it." I smiled at the conviction in her voice as she spoke her own little monoluge, squeezing her hand in my own. I couldn't wait to marry Rose next summer, and I could only hope Bella would be as excited for me as I thought she would be.

---

(at the airport)

"But Eddie!" Tanya whined as we packed our luggage into the rental car. "Tanya." Edward growled," I told you not to call me 'Eddie'." Why can't we just leave her now?

_Wishful thinking much? _The little voice inside my head taunted me.

_Screw you. _But oh, the possibilties.

Apparently, while I was planning the murder of Tanya, we made it to the tents for the games. We all got out of the van, pulled our luggage with us and headed towards Bell's tent. Being that Tanya was a gold-digging whore-- Rose's words not mine, although I see her point-- I was _very _happy I didn't mention who my sister was and how much money she had. As we made our way to my sister's tent, I couldn't contain my excitement and apparently neither could Alice. We both were sppedwalking, even though I was carrying mine and Rose's numerous bags, Alice was hands-free thanks to Jasper who was dragging practically her entire closet behind him. I started glancing around when I spotted her, she was in her Team USA tracksuit talking to press, and that's when she spotted me. She broke out into a sprint once she saw me, running full speed ahead. I dropped the luggage just in enough time to catch her. "Emmett!" She gracefully dropped out of my arms. "Oh god! I missed you!" She looked me over when she finally noticed everyone. She ran straight to Rose and embraced her before stepping back to take a good look. "Oh my god! Your Rose, right? I want to say It's good to meet you, but I already talk to you about everyday soo.. It's good to see you!" She laughed and so did Rose. "It's good to be here." Rose laughed. Next Bells made her way to Alice. "BELLA!" Alice screeched hugging her. "Hey Alice!" Bells said laughing. Bella stepped up to Jasper. "Nice to meet you." Jazz held out his hand. Bells waved her hand dismissivley, "Screw formalities! It's nice to meet you, Jasper." She then hugged him, moving on to Edward. "Edward!" He gave her a big smile and she threw her arms around his neck, the both of them laughing. "Hey Bells." He said quietly. Edward was the only one of my friends she knows, he started coming to holidays and birthdays and they just clicked. God knows he was admittedly

excited to be here and for her. She stepped back, looking him over. Tanya then cleared her throat and said haughtily, "Tanya Denali, the girl friend." Both Edward and I glared at her. Bella didn't seem fazed though. She replied just as haughtily, "Isabella McCarthy." Rose and Alice just looked at Tanya with disgust. Bell smiled once she moved her gaze away from Tanya, "Okay, well lets get you guys in the tent, and then I'll have to go do some practice runs, and you'll see me before I go up the lifts for the half-pipe, and then we'll get settled." With that she turned, latched arms with some very excited Alice and Rose, and walked off. Once they were a good distance away from us, Tanya turned to Edward, "I don't like her." That not only pissed me off, but it seemed like it did Edward and Jasper, too. Jasper was the first to speak up. "Like anyone cares what you think." And with that Jasper and I sped off to catch up with the girls, leaving a fuming Tanya behind.


	2. Chapter 2

My Sister: The Olympian

Chapter 2

**A/N: DISCLAIMER--I don't own any thing related to Twilight -sigh- **

Bella's Point of View

"Alright, here it is." I said as we stepped into my tent. Al and Rose just wandered looking around the rooms. Just then the guys came with the luggage. Followed shortly after by Edward. Hmm.. where's the hoe? Like a mind-reader, Alice said, "Hey, where's the heiffer?" On call, White and Vito came in dragging Tanya behind them. "Hey guys, what the hell?" They both looked at me, anger evident in their features, but that soon evaporated when they looked me in the eye. "That one," Louie broke off glaring at Tanya, "was talking shit about you, and no-one talks shit about you on my watch." I smiled. "Aww, guys, thanks. Oh, shit, I should introduce you.." I turned to see everyone sending glares that could peirce like daggers towards Tanya. "Guys.. this is Shaun and Louie." Emmett went wide-eyed, "You-your-Shaun--White--Louie--Vito--Oh.--My.--God." He stammered. The guys laughed. Louie looked at him, his eyes dancing with his amusement. "You the brother, Emmett?" Emmett swallowed and nodded. "Damn, your not the same spitfire as you sister, eh? I would've expected you to joke about Shaun's hair, I know I do." He laughed. Shaun shot him a glare. I was holding my amusement inside of me, with effort I might add. Louie kept laughing at everyone's expression before he turned serious. "Who's that with?" He asked, his voice flat as he pointed at Tanya. Edward looked up guiltily. Louie looked him straight in the eye and spoke, "..Away." Tanya then decided to speak up. "Excuse me?" She sneered. "You can't do shit. Who the hell are you anyway?" I swear Shaun looked like he would attack her, along with everyone else in the room. "Shaun White, Olympic Gold Snowboarder, and yes, I _can. _I can and will kick your ass out of here." She looked stunned for a second. I glanced at my watch, shit, got to go for my runs. "Guys, I got to go do a practice run before I compete for placing in the finals, then if I go to finals.. I got to do that run." They all looked at me and nodded. I turned to Vito and White, "Guys? Do me a favor and get them to their seats?" They both nodded and gave me hugs for luck. After being hugged by everyone--except Tanya, of course, I was off.

-----

Emmett's Point of View

"Guys?" Oh my-- stop it Emmett, it's just Shaun White. Just Shaun White--_stop it. _"She's going up in five for her first run, let's go get seated." We all nodded and followed him to our seats near the half-pipe. We arrived and sat just before the announcer said, "Isabella McCarthy." The crowd stood and erupted into cheers. Suddenly, she flew onto the half-pipe. She came up on the first edge and launched herself into a flip. She landed successfully and came to the edge in front of our seats and did a straight air poptart. **(A/N:**** Airing from fakie to forward on a quarterpipe or halfpipe without rotation.) **She landed successfully, once again, and ended the run with a backflip off the edge of the pipe. She then rid to the bottom. I cheered like no tomorrow and her gaze swept over the crowd before she ripped off her helmet and waved. The press approached her as she was getting her score. "95.6" The crowd erupted into cheers and I could see her talking with the press when she came on to the big screen. "How does it feel to have gotten the highest score in this competition, placing you in the finals?" She did her signature as she bit her lip and pulled her goggles back to reveal her eyes before she spoke. "Well, umm.. it's odd"--she chuckled--"it's great, umm.. it's hard to explain. It's like for this run, you do only what you need to to get to finals and then if you get there, that's when you bring out your best, so we'll see. I'm going for gold, but to say I'm here, competing for Team USA, at 19 nonetheless, is mind-shattering. So, we'll see how it goes, see ya in an hour." She then waved and walked off towards the team quarters. The reporter continued talking though, explaining that Bella was 'the best snowboarder the USA has ever produced'. Once the situation hit me, I laughed with relief. "She made it! She fricken' did it!" This was the best moment in my life aside from Rosalie saying yes to my proposal. This was so great. Everyone was visibly excited for my sister-- Tanya aside, as always.

--

The hour went quickly from our excitement, and soon the finals were going to begin. The announcer came on, "Ladies and Gentleman, the Olympic Woman's Snowboarding Half-pipe Finals will begin with, Trisha Barton." The crowd cheered as she did her run, but I was in a haze as I waited for my sister to come on. She was the last boarder, and it was now her turn. She came onto the half-pipe, on the first edge she did a McTwist, **(A/N: A forward-flipping backside 540, performed in a halfpipe) **once she reached our edge, she did a Sato flip **(A/N: It's something like a frontside McTwist. The rider drops in fast, rides up the transition as if doing a frontside 540°, pops in the air and grabs frontside, then throws head, shoulders, and hips down.) **and once she reached the final edge, she did something I'd never seen before. She did two flips, and on the third she undid her bindings held the board out as she did the flip and re connected just before landing and finishing her run. To say the crowd went wild would be an understatement.

She undid her bindings, ripped off her helmet and threw her arms up and screamed. It got eerily quiet when the announcer came on. "With a score of 98.8 on her final run, Isabella McCarthy places gold." I took off for her but, suprisingly, Edward beat me there.

**A/N:** **Oooh..cliffie. Well, minor cliffie..**

**Anyways, if your wondering how I know about all of the snowboarding trick terms.. A. I snowboard..(not nearly as good as Bella :) .. more like do an expert run = fall on ass/ the occasional face-plant).. AND a thing I'd like to call: Google. :) Thanks to whoever is reading this, if anyone. Reveiws are appreciated :) **

**chloe.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Sister: The Olympian

Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer-- I own nothing related to Twilight. -sigh- Life sucks. **

**Special thanks to all 6 reviewers, you know who you are :) **

**oh, and I'm trying to update often.. your welcome, lol : ) **

**PS. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER (please)**

Bella's Point of View

I ripped off my helmet, threw my hands into the air, and screamed. Oh. My. God. I just won gold. I just won gold.. OH MY GOD! I JUST WON GOLD! The crowd was thundering with cheers, and suddenly scooped up into someones arms. I saw a flash of bronze, Edward. I was twirling in the air laughing with him, when I was finally put down. Seconds later, Emmett's large arms threw me into the air. "I'm so proud of you!" He yelled. I regained my footing and got hugs from everyone--no, Tanya didn't, of course.. she wasn't even there.. hmmm. The press approached me then. "So Bella, how does it feel to win the gold?Where did that trick come from? How are you feeling?" Woah, how to answer that. "Well," I bit my lip, " I feel great." I chuckled, " The trick is called the Mickey C, after McCarthy, and it was actually a total accident. I basically broke my board's bindings one day mid-air and managed to land and then I was like, 'Hey, how awesome would it be to do that at the Olympics?' So, many concussions and face-planting later, I perfected it and the rest is history." I laughed, again, at the memories of waiting in the hospital for someone to see my arm, or leg, or both. "History it is.. Bella, your said to be the greatest snowboarder of all time, how does that feel?" The reporter asked. "Umm..wonderful?" My response came as a question, but it was true. Then, I breifly heard an escorter cal my name to come get ready for the medals ceremony. "See ya." I waved to the crowd, and exited to the team's lounge.

--

"With three Americans on the pedestal, history is created." The announcer said our names and we all cheered and then left for our seperate quarters.

When I got back to mine, I saw everyone waiting there-- Tanya included, _yay. _

"Alright guys, we ready to head to the airport?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Wait, why are we going to the airport? Aren't we taking the jet?" Tanya asked.

"Or did you run out of money to pay for it?" She sneered. I wanted to kill her. So tempting..

"No," I said, venom lacing my tone,"the jet's in maitenice."

_It's getting cleaned after you sat in it_, I thought to myself.

"Alright, let's go."

We headed out of the tents and into the parking lot and towards where the car was waiting for us.

Immediatly, reporters and paparazzi surrounded.

"Bella! Who hugged you?" "Bella? Do you have a boyfreind?" "Are the rumors true? Are you dating both Shaun White and Louie Vito?" I laughed at that one. "Bella!! Why are you laughing?" "Yea. Why?" "Is it true you live here in Vancouver?" "How are you spending you holidays?" "Who was the man you first embraced you after your victory?" "Is he your boyfriend?" "Is it true your engaged?" At that one Emmett gave me a pointed look. I shot him a glare that said, _'You've got to be kidding me, Em. You actually believe this crap?' _

"BELLA!" "Bella!" "BELLA!"

Finally, we made it to the stretch Hummer, thank the lord. We all piled inside and shut the door.

Emmett was the first to speak up. "That was so effin' cool." I just looked at him and shook my head at him. Edward spoke up then too, "Do they harass you like that all the time?" I looked into his eyes and saw concern and ...anger? I sighed, "Yea, pretty much. The best thing to do is ignore it." He looked at me like I was crazy. Jasper spoke up then, too. "Damn, how do you deal with that?"

"It's harder now." Ooh, crap, almost slipped up. "But overall, I enjoy it. Mostly the kids, they're awesome." I laughed. Alice perked up, "This is so awesome!" I saw we we're at the airport.

We slipped out of the car and went to the waiting station for a shuttle to our terminal. Eventually, the shuttle pulled up. Everyone stepped on ahead of me, and finally I threw my duffel over my shoulder and stepped on. The driver looked at me, nonchalant. Guess he gets a lot of celebs at airports... I made my way up the steps and found all the other passengers--wide-eyed. There we're a bunch of teeneagers--uh oh. A petite girl fist spoke up. ".GOD. YOUR ISABELLA MCCARTHY!" She squealed. I waved, "Hey, yeah I am." A chorus of of flashes of cameras and an echo, 'Oh my god' s and 'Can you sign an auograph' and 'Take a picture with me' s. After hugging teens, signing autographs, and taking numerous pictures, I finally settled into my seat. Only to pull up at the terminal. Oh, damn. The auto message came into the shuttle, telling us what terminal we were at. I stepped off before my group and headed to check in. After we all got our boarding passes we made our way to security. Everyone got through quickly except me because the _entire _amount of people on line in security noticed my presence and started a riot. I had to be escorted privatley to my seat to wait for boarding. I finally sank down into a plush seat next to everyone, waiting for the boarding of our plane. "Where the hell were you?" Jasper asked, leaning past Alice's petiete form. "Well, one minute everythings going smooth and the next you guys are gone and I'm being protected be TSA." I ran my hand over my face in frustration. I glanced at the digital clock on one of the pillars, I had fourty minutes before the plane started boarding. " I'm going to get food, you guys want anything?" Everyone shook their heads 'no', except Emmett, --wait, where's Em? Oh wait, this is Em-- he's already getting food. Shaking my head, I headed off in search of food. Eventually, I found a secluded cafe. I disguised myself with sunglasses and my hood while I ordered and sat all the way in the back. I finally came back to reality with everything other than winning gold.. Christmas was in a month. Emmett was hiding something from me. The anniversery of my father's death was coming up. God, I'm pathetic. Growling with frustration, I rubbed my hand roughly over my face. I took a swig of my expresso and slammed the mug on the table. I squeezed my eyes tightly together. When I finally opened them I was suprised at what I saw. "Edward?"

**A/N: Haha.. cliffie. Don't Hate Me.**

**Okay now.. Down to Buisness...**

**'My Sister: The Olympian' currently has 276 hits and 188 visitors.. SOO, That = more than 10 people reading.. And, I would **_**assume**_** 10 people BECAUSE I only got 10 reveiws.. so, I have a proposition for all of my readers... The more reveiws I get the more often I update. So I PROMISE, that **_**if **_**I get more reviews, I will update even more often.. maybe even twice a day.. So.. let the proposition begin.. oh and chapter 4 and 5 ARE written so start reviewing :) **

**chloe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING!….BUT, I'm back now.. ****J**

**On with the chapter..**

**_______**

**BPOV **

Edward looked at me sheepishly. "Tanya was getting on my nerves, you we're gone for a while.. So, I came to find you?" It came out more of a question.

"Oh, okay…" Awkward..

Just then did I noticed the time… "Um.. We should be boarding soon, so… we probably should head back."

I took a glance at him and he looked.. Disappointed?

Hmm… weird..

I threw my coffee out and went towards our gate.

---

Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing in Aspen in about 15 minutes. Thank you for flying Delta airlines." I sighed and yawned, I guess the whole 'I'll sleep on the plane' thing didn't work too well. Oh, well. As soon as we hit tarmac and were taxing I stood getting my things together. And that's when I heard it. A chorus of 'Oh my gods' filled the cabin and I looked to see about 40 people, slack jawed. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ISABELLA MCCARTHY!" "OH MY GOD!" "HOLY!" The stewardess soon came over the speakers, "Attention ladies and gentleman, we have a special guest on our flight.. Isabella McCarthy." WOW, unprofessional much? Screams of star-struck fans chorused throughout the cabin and I took it as my cue to leave. I quickly scurried into the terminal with everyone trailing behind me to my driver.

---

As we stepped into the limo, we all breathed a sigh of relief, well mostly me, but still. Emmet spoke, "Once, again.. Wow, that was freaken' awesome." I had to laugh. "Yea, Em, getting harassed and imposing on your lives was _great." _I sighed in frustration. Alice in her perky form spoke up then, " You're not imposing on us, Bella." "Thanks, Ali" I smiled genuinely at her. She seemed to like my new nickname for her, based on her smile that grew from when she heard it. Rose then took her time to speak, "Well, I guess we should give the driver the address to the hotel." I scoffed at that. " Do you honestly think I would let you stay in a hotel, when I have a perfectly good guest suite." Rose looked surprised and then her expression became warm. Ali piped up, "Yea, well, we still need to for us, girls gotta get some beauty rest." I looked at her and laughed. "That goes for you, too, Ali." She smiled at me sweetly while her and Jasper said their thanks. I waved my hand dismissively. Tanya simply glared at me. What the hell? We pulled up at the house--okay, mansion-- and as we stepped out I heard everyone's intake of breath. "What's so great about it?" Tanya sneered. _Bitch. _I simply turned to her with a sweet smile. "Oh, Tanya, what are you doing out of the car? Nathan will drop you at the hotel. Edward, you have your room so.. I'm guessing that will be where your staying. Now, who's hungry, cause' I am. " We laughed and left a furious Tanya at the car and headed inside. _This should be fun_, I thought truly.

**A/N: Nathan is the driver..**

**Oh, and about Edward's room, his parents died in a car accident and he's one of Emmett's oldest friends so he's been their before often enough for holidays to have his own room.. Ect. **

**Oh and Tanyas not welcome J **

**Oh and I'll try and find a pic of mansion.. **

**REVIEW!! **

**CHLOE.**


End file.
